Cabrón egoísta
by thisisaplatypus
Summary: One-shot. Detrás de todas esas fachadas, Holmes no deja de ser un humano. Un humano consumido en el pesimismo.


Bueno, mi primera historia en el fandom de Sherlock Holmes! :D

Por si acaso hay lugar a confusiones, está basado en el Sherlock Holmes de Guy Ritchie xd. Bueno, qué más decir. Es un poco flojillo y eso, lo he escrito en poco tiempo y simplemente me salió del alma, tal cual. Solo espero que os guste y tal :D.

PD.: leves insinuaciones de slash. Si no te va mucho ese rollo mejor abstente xd.

* * *

><p>Sherlock Holmes siempre ha tenido fama de <em>cabrón egoísta<em>. Probablemente desde que tiene uso de razón, sí. Siempre ha tenido ese portentoso don casi divino de la última palabra. De dejarte reducido a balbuceos, sin ni siquiera estar bajo el amparo del espíritu de la escalera*.

El don de justificar lo injustificable y demostrar ese narcisismo que rozaba los límites de lo inverosímil. Lo típico de "_¿Por qué lo has hecho?_" y él se quedaría tan a gusto replicándote "_¿Y por qué no?_". Sherlock Holmes no estaba seguro de si eso era una virtud o su vía hacia la perdición, pero todavía le sobraba la cara para sentirse orgulloso de lo que era. De hacer todo lo que a él le plazca sin casi tener remordimientos. Poco le ha importado eso a lo largo de su vida. Watson decía que se quería demasiado, y era una de las pocas, _poquísimas_ cosas que Holmes no refutaba.

Pero él tiene una serie de prioridades que muchos, por no decir casi todos, desconocen. Ni siquiera Watson. Claro que, como bien dice éste, Holmes se quiere demasiado y tiene un orgullo desmesurado como para señalarlos. Aunque más de una vez lo haya demostrado. Pero viniendo de Sherlock Holmes, de ese pedazo de _cabrón egoísta_, quién iba a darse cuenta. Resultaría demasiado ilógico.

Pero Sherlock vive a la sombra y confinado en la muralla que él mismo se ha construido. Esa muralla de frialdad, lejanía y egoísmo. De ese sarcasmo que le da su punto de humor. De esa gran carencia de amor y otros sentimientos de ese tipo.

Por suerte o por desgracia, le ha tocado ser reconocido como tal.

-Sherly.

Y llega a un punto en el que deja de gustarle. Aunque sean sus esquemas de vida, sus principios de ser. Eso de que los sentimientos son inútiles y solo son una fuente de problemas.

-Sherly, ve a dormir.

Deja de mirar por la ventana a algún punto del verde paisaje y se da la vuelta como puede, intentando olvidar el peso de su cuerpo y la escasez de fuerza que ahora tiene para moverlo- Estoy bien. Estoy perfectamente, hermano.

-Ya, claro.

-Tampoco había solicitado tu opinión respecto a mi estado físico y psíquico y lo que debería hacer con mi cuerpo y bueno, todos esos asuntos.

-Oh, discúlpame, Sherly. Es solo que tras una semana viéndote pasar las noches en vela y caminar y hablar como si tuvieras algún tipo de deficiencia psicológica ha hecho que mi sensibilidad y papel de hermano mayor se desate y se decida a preocuparse por ti y por el rumbo que está llevando tu vida. Pero tranquilo, no volverá a ocurrir.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa, Mycky? ¿Pensar es sinónimo de que estoy pasando por una dura crisis y que en cualquier momento voy a volver a Suiza a terminar lo que empecé como es debido? ¿Eh?

Mycroft, desbordando levemente su paciencia, da un ligero bufido y se da la vuelta. Él también tiene el gran don de la última palabra- Lo tienes reflejado en tus ojos. Cada vez que te miro parece que lo estoy viendo a él, y no a ti. Podrías hacer algo en lugar de quejarte en silencio y pensar el gran sinsentido que estás viviendo y bueno, demás ideas que corren alrededor del mismo asunto.

Y Holmes se muerde la lengua. Se la muerde y sabe que no tiene ni voz ni voto para rebatir eso. Casi había olvidado que su hermano mayor era otra de las _casininguna _personas contra las que no podía soltar algún argumento que le hiciese quedar superior a todo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es posible que el gran Sherlock Holmes, el humano con el corazón de piedra, se esté arrodillando ante la inminente catástrofe sin antes haber luchado contra ella?

-Olvidémoslo.

-¿Qué ha podido pasar?

Mycroft le mira como si nunca le hubiese conocido. Como si tratase de intentar identificar a esa persona que estaña enfrente de él. Sus ojos le preguntaban una y otra vez si de verdad ese era su hermano.

-¿Por qué este interrogatorio? –pregunta Holmes con un claro desconcierto.

-Porque no soy tan corto de entendederas como según tú dices que es Watson. Porque por mucha pereza que tenga embargándome hay cosas que no se pueden ignorar, Sherlock.

Hay cosas que no se pueden ignorar. El hecho de que se haya quitado la apariencia de irremediable capullo, de que últimamente haya tenido los ojos mas vidriosos que de costumbre, que no se haya quitado la pipa de la boca. Empieza a tiritar de repente, a tocar canciones llenas de melancolía con su violín. Son detalles que no se pueden pasar por alto. No si se tiene un mínimo de luces. Holmes sabe que su hermano las tiene, pero ya pasa de seguir preocupándose por la fachada. Ha empezado a darle igual.

-Tiene razón. Soy un cabrón egoísta. Siempre lo he sido.

-¿Y esa fue la razón por la que te precipitaste Reichenbach abajo? ¿El doctor te hizo sentir como si todo fuese una mentira y nada mereciese la pena?

-Ciertamente, pero no del todo, mi querido hermano. Es una parte muy grande de eso, pero aun queda otra mucho mayor.

-Sorpréndeme, pues.

Holmes suelta una carcajada socarrona. Mira a su hermano con una sonrisa jocosa, como si estuviera poniéndole a prueba o algo así. Se saca la pipa de la boca, por primera vez en muchos días, la guarda en su bolsillo y deja ahí la mano, apoyándose en el alféizar de la ventana abierta. El aire olía a fresco, a verde. Le revolvía el pelo con suavidad, y todo eso le traía demasiados recuerdos.

-Bueno, da igual. Puedo hacerme una idea.

-¿Ah, sí?

-El pobre Sherly se ha quedado sin principios por culpa del señor "_Yo, yo, yo_".

-Es mucho más profundo que eso.

El silencio se manifiesta durante tres, cuatro, cinco minutos. La nostalgia es fácilmente tangible en el ambiente y Holmes sabe que su mundo está a punto de derrumbarse, otra vez.

Como las otras tantas durante un año entero.

-Pero sigue siendo inaudito el hecho de que cometieras un acto de suicido o relacionado con eso por una persona. Pensaba que considerabas que tu persona estaba por encima de todo eso.

-Tú lo has dicho, _consideraba_.

Holmes sabe que desde hace dos o tres años las cosas habían cambiado repentinamente. Que se sintiese terriblemente atraído hacia la idea de sabotear el compromiso de su amigo con Mary no era una casualidad. Mucho menos era acabar lleno de remordimientos por ello. Que lo único que se repetía en su cabeza mientras el muelle volaba por los aires era _WatsonwatsonwatsonWATSON_ y a la mierda lo demás.

Que decirle a Mary "_imposible no derramar una lagrimita_" refiriéndose a la ceremonia de su boda iba demasiado en serio.

Todo eso eran puntos en su contra. Holmes _consideraba_ ese mundo lleno de afecto, amor y estupideces propias de tal cosa demasiado lejos. Ahora ya no tanto. Y quizá se ha dejado llevar demasiado. Quizá lo haya llevado a un extremo por haberlo reprimido y no dejarlo estar.

-Lo puedo leer en tu mirada, Sherly. Tú siempre has repudiado esta vida. Pero aun así… Te querías demasiado como para hacer eso, a pesar de los ascos que le hacías a todo esto. Solo por orgullo. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

Y Sherlock Holmes coge aire antes de sentir de nuevo como todo vuelve a venirse abajo. Antes de saber que va a pasar otra larga temporada con cuestiones existenciales girando alrededor de sus ideas todos los días, a todas horas. Que el tiempo iba a volver a transcurrir con agonizante lentitud.

-Moriarty.

-¿Moriarty?

-Me hizo darme cuenta de algo que había intentado ignorar siempre. Me hizo sentirme humano, como mucho por segunda o tercera vez. Me hizo madurar, de repente, y saber qué es lo que de verdad nos conviene a todos.

Traga saliva, la expresión de Watson mirándole antes de cerrar los ojos y precipitarse hacía el abismo de Reichenbach retumba en cada una de las paredes de su cráneo.

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando el motivo que te empuja a seguir viviendo, que te da una razón para existir se convierte en la causa por la que debes arriesgar tu vida. La causa que te obliga a realizar un suicidio o algo parecido. Porque a partir de ese momentos tú eres el motivo que le empuja a seguir viviendo o no.

Mycroft deja escapar una sonrisa de complicidad. Tras escuchar eso y sentirse más orgulloso de su hermano pequeño de lo que ha estado jamás, le pregunta:

-¿Dónde está mi suministro personal de oxígeno, Sherly?

Sherlock Holmes se ríe levemente- No te preocupes, hermanito. Está a buen recaudo.

-Así que, después de todo, sabe que estás vivo.

-Dudo que haya sido debido a eso. Ya sabes lo corto de entendederas que es, le haría falta algo más que eso para darse cuenta de mi supervivencia.

-Y ya se lo has demostrado, ¿verdad?

El detective se vuelve hacia la ventana, volviendo a observar el paisaje.

-Solo le he puesto un interrogante a su tan funesto final. Para darle un toque personal. Nunca me han gustado las tragedias.

Mientras Mycroft abandona la habitación que ahora ocupa su hermano pequeño, va cantando un triunfal "¡Lo sabia!", mientras Sherlock, arqueando una ceja y sonriendo, pregunta el qué.

-Que nuestro querido doctor Watson te había despojado de esos principios que tú tenías tan claramente calificados. Y te lo dije.

Sherlock vuelve a sonreír. Hundido en sus propios errores y al cabo de mucho tiempo, está empezando a respirar sin preocupaciones.

Quizá pueda volver a conciliar el sueño, después de todo.

* * *

><p>Todo review será bien recibido, sísísí :3 xd.<p> 


End file.
